Short Ideas From Ranger's Apprentice
by Elizabeththecrazy
Summary: So, title says it all, these are my short ideas featuring Will, Halt, Horace, Gilan, and other people. I'm hoping this will turn out funny. Review and tell me whether I should keep on going or give up.


**I DO NOT OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE**.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Will stood up on his bed looking around for the sound that had woken him up. It appeared to come from Halt's room and he wondered, vaguely if some poor soul had crept into the cabin while they were sleeping, went into Halt's room and found the horror, that was Halt himself. He knew it was mean, but Halt looked downright scary with drool hanging from his mouth and his hair even more dishevelled as usual. Will decided to take a look. Forgetting he was on a bed with his feet tangled up in bedsheets, he took a step forward, and with just enough time to say, "oops," he fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Ahhhhhhh! It's coming towards me!" Ah, Will thought, Halt had just woken up and scared the maiden. Will noted that the girl's voice was quite low, and concluded that she probably has a cold. No man could've made that sound. As he picked himself up, he took the time to take his saxe knife off the peg in the sitting room, the result being two more screams that probably damaged his hearing, even from his distance.

When he entered Halt's room, he took in the scene before him with some kind of amusment. Halt was there, huddled in a corner, whilst a spider, somewhat large, scuttled around the room. As the spider came towards Halt, the screaming noise was heard again, and Will realised it was coming from Halt's mouth. He had his own saxe knife in his hand, and attempted to cut the spider in half. However, the spider seemed to just love scaring and tormenting Halt and he danced out of the way before the blade could come crashing down on him. Halt glared at the spider, but seemed to notice Will standing in the doorway for the first time.

"Will!" he cried out, a look of obvious relief on his face. He dashed out of him corner, and hid behind Will, pointing at the spider, hatefully, with his knife.

"Get rid of it," he ordered. Will stepped forward into the bedroom, rolling his eyes. He crept toward the spider, using all his ranger skills to get behind it and scoop it up. Then, to Halt's horror, he turned towards his mentor and asked, "Can I keep it?" Halt's mouth dropped open, and was lost somewhere on the floor.

"You're kidding right?" Halt asked, hopefully.

"Ummm, nope. He's so lovable and furry," said Will. Halt raised his eyebrows and said, "Okay, Will, let's get three things straight. 1, there is no way in earth that, that, thing is staying in my house. 2, it's not lovable, it tried to kill me, and with the thing's antics and yours, within the week my hair will be grey. And 3," but this was where Will interrupted.

"Ummm, Halt? Your hair's already grey," Will said, without thinking. A strange kind of light burned in Halt's eyes that made Will back away. Thinking quickly, he said, "By the way Halt, I'm sure Gilan would love to hear about how you scream like a girl when there's a spider in your bedroom." To Will's relief, the gleam in Halt's eyes went out and relief quickly turned to that feeling you get when you are feeling really devious. (Couldn't think of the word.)

"So, Halt, we are going to forget that slip, right?" He asked hopefully. Halt sighed in defeat, "Yes."

"Good. So would Gilan also like to know that you are afraid of spiders?" said Will. Halt glared at him. Having done the very same thing many times, he knew he was stuck and that Will wanted something. Then, he decided to do a Horace, and ask bluntly, "What do you want?" Will smiled. "I want to keep the spider," he said simply.

"Fine," said Halt sadly.

"Oh, and Halt? Thank you," Will said. Halt smiled. Will could have gloated, how he triumphed over Halt, but no. He did what was right. And he used a puppy face which somewhat softened Halt up.

"You're welcome," said Halt. "By the way Will, before you interrupted me, I was about to say the spider isn't fluffy, it's just really hairy."

And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, was the story of how Will got his spider, (though he killed it in 3 days) and managed to wiggle out of trouble by using a puppy dog face and manners.

THE END

**However, there will be other chapters like this one, but not like the spider one. Just my short drabbles, that I'm too lazy to turn into stories. R&R please! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
